Referencias de Elementary al canon Holmesiano
thumb Este es un listado de las referencias hechas en Elementary al canon original de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Personajes basados en originales del canon Referencias de los episodios *En muchos episodios, se ve a Sherlock en posesión de un busto de frenología. En el canon, Holmes había estudiado frenología. *Entre la madre de Joan, Mary Watson, como su exnovio, Ty Morstan, tienen el nombre y apellido de la primera esposa del John Watson original: Mary Watson (Morstan de soltera). *Sherlock usa un bastón. Es una referencia al Holmes original, que también usaba un arma. Fue idea de Jonny Lee Miller incluir este detalle. *Sherlock tiene afición por la apicultura. En Su último saludo en el escenario, Holmes tomaba esta afición tras retirarse definitivamente de su carrera de detective. Referencias en la primera temporada *Referencias en 1x01 Pilot. **Sherlock tiene el hobby de la apicultura. Esto es una referencia al Holmes original, quien al término de su carrera (Su último saludo en el escenario) decidió dedicarse a la cría de abejas. *Referencias en 1x02 While You Were Sleeping: **Sherlock habla de la teoría del desván. Esto está basado en la misma teoría expuesta por el Holmes original en Estudio en escarlata, la primera novela de Sherlock Holmes, publicada en 1887. **Joan encuentra un violín propiedad de Sherlock. El Sherlock Holmes original tocaba el violín mientras pensaba. *Referencias en 1x05 Lesser Evils: **La escena de apertura, en la que Sherlock estrangula un cadáver, se basa en Estudio en escarlata, donde Holmes golpea los cadáveres con una fusta. *Referencias en 1x10 The Leviathan: **"Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque sea improbable, es cierto", dice Sherlock. Es una cita de El signo de los cuatro. *Referencias en 1x09 You Do It to Yourself: **Holmes le dice a Bell que está considerando escribir una monografía sobre la influencia de las mareas en las escenas del crimen en Nueva York. El Holmes original había escrito varias monografías. *Referencias en 1x15 A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs: **Sherlock dice haber escrito monografías y que sabe distinguir entre 140 cenizas de cigarros y puros. Esto se menciona en la novela original Estudio en escarlata. *Referencias en 1x18 Déjà Vu All Over Again: **Sherlock dice "No hay rama en la ciencia de la deducción más importante que el rastreamiento de huellas". Esto es una cita de Estudio en escarlata. *Referencias en 1x20 Dead Man's Switch. **El episodio hace una adaptación libre del relato original Charles Augustus Milverton. *Referencias en 1x21 A Landmark Story: **"Algunas personas que no son genios tienen la remarcable habilidad de activarlo", es una cita de El sabueso de los Baskerville. **Cuando Sherlock y Joan están de noche en la funeraria, esta le pregunta si ya lo había hecho antes. Holmes responde que tuvo un problema en el puente Thor, una referencia al relato El problema del puente de Thor. *Referencias en 1x22 Risk Management: **Sherlock llama a Irene Adler "La mujer". En Escándalo en Bohemia, John empezaba a relatar diciendo "Para Sherlock Holmes, ella siempre sería La mujer. A sus ojos ella eclipsaba y predominaba ante cualquier otra de su sexo". Esto es también dicho por Holmes en el episodio. *Referencias en 1x24 Heroine: **El episodio parece basado libremente en los relatos originales de El problema final y La casa deshabitada, pues en el primero, Sherlock caía por las carataras de Reichenbach con el profesor Moriarty, y en el siguiente se descubría que Holmes vivió. A su vez, en Heroine parece que Holmes ha vuelto a caer en las drogas, pero esto es una farsa para la caída final de Moriarty. Referencias en la segunda temporada *Referencias en 2x01 Step Nine **Sherlock recuerda a Lestrade el caso del constructor de Norwood cuando se reencuentran. Es una referencia al relato "El constructor de Norwood". *Referencias en 2x06 An Unnatural Arrangement: **La resolución del caso se basa en la misma que en el relato Estrella de plata, ya que Holmes se da cuenta que el perro no ladró por la noche, lo cual quería decir que el complice era conocido por la dueña. *Referencias en 2x07 The Marchioness: **El episodio hace una adaptación libre del relato Estrella de plata. **El Diogenes es el restaurante de Mycroft. En el original, el Club Diógenes era un club co-fundado por Mycroft Holmes. *Referencias en 2x08 Blood is Thicker. **El episodio hace una adaptación libre del relato Los planos del "Bruce-Partington". *Referencias en 2x12 The Diabolical Kind. **El título hace referencia al relato corto del canon original El problema final, donde se sucedía el enfrentamiento final entre Holmes y Moriarty. El Holmes original decía que Moriarty tenía "tendencias heredadas de la clase más diabólica (the Diabolical Kind)." *Referencias en 2x16 The One Percent Solution. **El título del episodio es una referencia a la solución del siete por ciento, que era como el Sherlock del canon original consumía cocaína. *Referencias en 2x17 Ears to You. **El episodio es una adaptación libre del relato La caja de cartón. *Referencias en 2x18 The Hound of the Cancer Cells. **El título del episodio hace referencia a la novela original del canon El sabueso de los Baskerville. *Referencias en 2x21 The Man With the Twisted Lip. **El título del episodio es el mismo del relato homónimo del canon holmesiano. *Referencias en 2x23 Art in the Blood. **El título del episodio es una referencia a la frase "Art in the blood is liable to take the strangest forms" de El intérprete griego. Referencias en la tercera temporada *Referencias en 3x01 Enough Nemesis To Go Around. **El reencuentro de Sherlock y Joan, así como la máscara que el detective llevaba, son una referencia al relato La casa deshabitada. **Se incluye al personaje de Kitty Winter, basada en el personaje del mismo nombre del relato El cliente ilustre. *Referencias en 3x02 The Five Orange Pipz. **El título del episodio es una referencia al relato Las cinco semillas de naranja. *Referencias en 3x03 Just a Regular Irregular. **El título hace referencia a los Irregulares de Baker Street del canon original. *Referencias en 3x11 The Illustrious Client. **El título del episodio es el mismo de relato El cliente ilustre. *Referencias en 3x12 The One That Got Away. **El episodio finaliza con la venganza de Kitty contra Del Gruner, deformando su rostro con un ácido, al igual que el personaje original contra el barón Gruner en El cliente ilustre. Referencias en la cuarta temporada * Referencias en 4x16 Hounded. ** El título del episodio, así como el argumento inicial, y el personaje de Henry Baskerville están basados en El sabueso de los Baskerville (en inglés, The Hound of the Baskervilles). *Referencias en 4x23 The Invisible Hand. ** Joshua Vikner, líder del grupo de Moriarty, es profesor de economía. El profesor James Moriarty, en el canon, era profesor de matemáticas. Referencias en la quinta temporada *Referencias en 5x04 Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling. ** El desconocimiento de Sherlock sobre el sistema solar es canónico. En "Estudio en escarlata" el personaje canónico afirmaba no saber que la Tierra giraba alrededor del Sol, y que haría lo posible por olvidarlo. *Referencias en 5x08 How The Sausage Is Made. ** Al principio del episodio, Joan lee una nota de Holmes en la que pone "Por favor, revisa el asunto de los Seis Napoleones porque el cliente ha pedido un informe". Es una referencia al relato Los seis Napoleones. ** Poco después, Holder aparece con la intención de saldar una deuda con Holmes pagando con una diadema de Berilos. Es una referencia al relato La diadema de berilos. ** En la morgue, Holmes recuerda que buscaron compradores de anís en la ciduad. Watson menciona que la persona era Musgrave, una referencia a El ritual de los Musgrave. ** Sherlock vuelve a tocar el violín. *Referencias en 5x17 The Ballad of Lady Frances. **El título del episodio hace una referencia al relato original "La desaparición de lady Frances Carfax". La guitarra que aparece en el episodio es una Carfax Desperado de 1957, apodada lady Frances. *Referencias en 5x18 Dead Man's Tale **En el episodio se hace mención a un pirata llamado Black Peter. Es una referencia al relato "Peter "el Negro"". Referencias en la sexta temporada *Referencias en 6x01 An Infinite Capacity for Taking Pains ** El título del episodio es una referencia a "Estudio en escarlata", en la cual Holmes comenta: "Afirman que el genio es la capacidad infinita de tomarse molestias". *Referencias en el episodio 6x10 The Adventure of the Ersatz Sobekneferu. **Cuando Sherlock pregunta a Morland sobre el desmantelamiento de la red de Moriarty, se menciona la desaparición de un ciclista solitario, referencia al relato "El ciclista solitario"; así como un incidente en la Escuela Priory, referencia al relato "El colegio Priory". **Al final del episodio, Morland pronuncia las palabras "problema final", una referencia al relato "El problema final" del canon, en relación al regreso de Jamie Moriarty. *Referencias en 6x19 The Geek Interpreter **El título del episodio es una referencia al relato "El intérprete griego" (The Greek Interpreter en inglés), y el argumento es una adaptación libre del mismo. *Referencias en 6x21 Whatever Remains, However Improbable. **El titulo del episodio, que traducido es "Lo que queda, aunque sea improbable", es una referencia a la novela "El signo de los cuatro", en la que Holmes dice a Watson «''¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que si eliminamos lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, tiene que ser la verdad?''». **La escena de la despedida entre Sherlock y Joan es una vaga referencia a la última conversación de los personajes del canon en el relato "Su último saludo en el escenario". **La escena en el 221B es una adaptación de la misma que se ve en al inicio del relato "El aristócrata solterón". Categoría:Elementary